


Mistletoe

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also wally needs to learn to be chill, der be kissing here, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: inspired by Ask_joeydrewstudios on tumblr to write thisaka;sammy gets a kiss on christmas





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to point out, firstly, that i wrote this half drunk and therefore the fic dithers between a regular fic and a poem to wards the end.  
> enjoy!

Brilliant white flakes of snow fall heavily outside a warm and inviting studio. The people within are merry and sing with laughter. A man of dark magic stands watch over the alcohol “not this year, not again” he mumbles under his breathe, directing a hard stare towards a half drunken janitor. His mind is in such a drunken haze that the cold fury and heated stare fly over his head.

A man adorned in a festive jumper, brought by his wife, stands aside and watches with a smile, content to let the merriment and cheers fly by him for now. A wolf, sweet and adoring, trots to his side and asks him to join, the man agrees which earns him happy thumps of the wolf’s tail.

A woman, young and beautiful, filled to brim for love of her significant other has failed yet again to trap the director under some mistletoe. This year she says, this year she shall have a kiss (she gets one every year but it’s always fun to try and make a mission out of it, Sammy isn’t usually one for public displays of affection) having said this, the man of music, caught in the companiable arms of one who plays pictures, sings with laughter as, once again, the two fall into another bout of Christmas songs. Bendy has long since given up on their sanity.

The little toon and little angel, away in a corner, hatching a plan of deviance at the music directors expense. They would aid the songbird in her quest. A trick is shown, a mistake evidently known and so the man of dark magic leaves his station unmanned and chatises the children.

A mistake. The janitor makes for a lunge, the poison sprung and so he makes his move. The director his target, drinking vast quantities of the darkened liquid. A shout from afar, a whack to the skull can be heard. Oops.

The room spins and colours shift from vibrancy to dullness.

What’s this?

What’s this?

His songbird coos, and he responds in kind

Stumbling his way over

The mistletoe hanging above

And then their lips catch against each other blowing the man of music’s eyes wide

He responds in kind after a while.

The people in the room whoop, this year another success!

The toons smile and cheer, a plan amongst the trio

The men of pictures and hideous sweaters shake their heads but smile all the same.

And from behind the couple,

The man of dark magic, a scowl upon his face

Drags the janitor, with disgust and disgrace

Again he has poisoned the drink

And soon howls and hoots can be heard

“Merry Christmas” he huffs, a small smile playing upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so did you guys enjoy my drunken rambling??  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
